An electronic mail (e-mail) is a digital message exchanged from an author to one or more recipients across the Internet or other computer networks. An e-mail server may accept and store an e-mail message and may forward the e-mail message to an intended recipient. The format for email messages is defined in the Request for Comments (RFC) 5322 by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) and the Internet Society, with multi-media content attachments being further defined in RFC 2045 through RFC 2049, collectively called Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions (MIME). An email message may include a message header storing control information, a message body storing content, and a message envelope separating the message header and the message body. For example, the message header may contain an originator's email address, one or more recipient addresses, and/or other descriptive information, such as a subject header field and a message submission date/time stamp. The message body may include a text string and/or attachments, such as multimedia content, a data file, and/or an application.